This invention concerns equipment for continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis and, more particularly, a novel solution container for continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis and a novel luer lock assembly for use therewith and for use in other medical applications.
The present invention is particularly suited for use in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis in which a dialysis solution is introduced to the peritoneal cavity of the patient, allowed to remain there for several hours and then drained from the patient's peritoneal cavity with this process being repeated on a substantially continuous basis. One manner of achieving this type of dialysis includes the steps of connecting a dialysis solution container to a catheter connected to the patient's peritoneal cavity, unclamping the tubing between the dialysis solution container and the patient's peritoneal cavity so as to allow the dialysis solution to flow from the container to the peritoneal cavity, thereafter reclamping the tubing, allowing the dialysis solution to remain within the patient's peritoneal cavity for several hours, for example, four hours, unclamping the tubing and draining the solution from the patient's peritoneal cavity back to the dialysis solution container, disconnecting the dialysis solution container from the catheter tube and connecting to the catheter tube a fresh dialysis solution container, and repeating the aforementioned steps.
The aforesaid process can be enhanced with the patient having greater freedom of movement if the dialysis solution container is in bag form, particularly a flexible, foldable plastic bag. In this manner, once the dialysis solution has exited the dialysis solution bag, the bag can be folded and carried about by the patient. A very effective connection and disconnection system between the dialysis solution bag and the patient's catheter tube can be achieved by using a luer lock connection system. In this manner, the transfer tube extending from the dialysis solution bag carries a first luer connector and the catheter tube extending from the patient's peritoneal cavity carries a complementary luer lock connector. The desirability of achieving, in the absence of liquid, and maintaining an uncontaminated connection at the luer connector is apparent and is achieved by means of the present invention.
It has been found desirable for the luer lock connector which is carried by the patient to be of a relatively permanent type, while the cooperating luer lock connector which is carried by the tubing extending from the solution container may be relatively disposable. Further, it is necessary that the luer lock connection be secure and that leakage be prevented in order to prevent contamination which could result in peritonitis.
Where the dialysis solution bag is such that it carries a transfer tube extending therefrom, which transfer tube couples to the patient's catheter tube, it may be desirable to prevent the dialysis solution within the dialysis solution bag from flowing into the transfer tube carried by the dialysis solution bag. By utilizing a frangible connector in series with the dialysis solution bag tubing, the flow of dialysis solution from the dialysis solution bag into the tubing can be prevented until the frangible connector is broken.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel solution container for continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis, which container is constructed so as to permit significant freedom of movement for the patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel means for preventing the solution within the dialysis solution container from flowing into the transfer tubing of the dialysis solution container until a frangible member is broken thereby allowing the connection to be made in the absence of liquid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel luer lock connector which maintains the integrity of the connection and alleviates contamination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luer lock connection device which includes a multiple seal-type engagement between the male and female luer lock connectors thus preventing leakage and maintaining a water-tight bacteria barrier at the connection.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a luer lock connection device in which one of the luer lock connectors is relatively permanent while the other luer lock connector may be relatively disposable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel solution container for continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis having a particulate filter and clamping means in series with the transfer tube extending from the solution container so as to provide a simple but highly effective tubing set carried by the solution container, with the solution container being formed of a flexible, foldable plastic material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.